Warriors lemons anything goes
by WolfieGirl2007
Summary: Warriors lemons anything goes requests are open at the moment
1. Request Form

Hello! today i wnated to try warriors lemons! Sorry if they end up cringey this is my first time writing lemons but i'll try my best! now to request a lemon simply fill out this form. Anything goes along as you don't use your oc!

Characters(no ocs):

Type(Love, lust, rape, etc):

Extra(fetishes or just some extra details that may be important):

Outcome(like what happen to the character did someone catnap them? what happened?):

End(what happened at the end? did they get away? did they fall in love?):

and review the story using this form and i'll add you to my to do list and to check if my requests are open or not i will have that posted in the story discription


	2. Sand X Bramble X Fire (RapeLust)

**Sand X Bramble X Fire** : i got my first request by droth22 here we go! i hope you like it!

 ** _i do not own warriors erin hunter does_**

Warnings: Insest, Rape, Uranating, And some other kinky shit

Sandstorm was annoyed she was a couple days into heat and it seemed no matter what she did Firestar just ignored her. she groaned quietly with discomfort she had decided to go hunting seeing as she had nothing better to do and it might help move her attention away from the discomfort in her rear.

when sniffing for prey she smelled Bramblepaw a idea formed in her head she followed the scent. when the brown tabby apprentice was in sight she lowered herself down onto a bush. and moved her paw towards her core rubbing. letting out a soft moan she picked up the pace shaking with pleasure.

Bramblepaw noticed a sound coming from a nearby bush that's when Sandstorm started moaning his name. and she stuck her tail deep isnide her core moaning with pleasure. Bramblepaw saw her and grinned wide "Need some help there?" he said.

he lowered his muzzle to her core she purred pulling out her tail. as soon as she did he started licking aroumd her core. "Oh Bramblepaw!" she moaned loudly as he dived his muzzle into her core she bucked back trying to get his muzzle deeper into her core.

Bramblepaw licked up her jucies running his tounge along her walls "OH BRAMBLEPAW" she yelled loudly as her walls contracted around his muzzle. coating his in her juices he licked them up eagerly and pulled out and put his full erect member in his face.

she eagerly sucked on it running her tounge up and down along his length. and sucking gently ln the tip "Oh.. mmm Sandstorm" he moaned she started to deep throat him. "Oh damn you're a natural" he said moaning from the intense pleasure.

Sandstorm was bobbing her head up and down runnubg her tounge along his barbed member. he let a louad moan "OHH FUCK" and realeased his white cum into her mouth. somehow manging to swallow all of it. Bramblepaw leaned her upagainst a tree and tied some brambles to keep her still.

he let his member rub against her clit then slamed his big member into her tight core they both moaned. "Tell me how much of a slut you are! and how you love my big member!" He demanded "Ohh fuck me like the slut i am Bramblepaw! Your member it is so much bigger then Firestar's!" She said with lust filled eyes.

he smirked and said "as you wish" and started slamming intp her full force as her back banged againist the tree. "OH FUCK ME HARDER BRAMBLEPAW" Sandstorm moaned loudly he gladly obeyed and soon hit her g-spot. and started slamming into it Sandstorm shook with the pleasure she was about to cum.

when Fire star saw them he growled "That's my mate!". and lunged at Bramblepaw who had freed Sandstorm after they saw their new vistor. Bramblepaw fell over Firestar on top of him. Sandstorm gets a idea and licks his member his makes him moan and losen his grip. Bramblepaw takes this chance and pushes him off.

"Let's have some "fun"" Bramble paw said and with Sandstorm's help forced him into a mating crouch. Bramblepaw got ready to mount him. "Bramblepaw don't do this i'm your men-" Firestar was cut off by Bramble paw slamming into his tight ass hole he felt it pluse around him. Firestar screamed in pain as the barbs ripped his ass.

"OH STARCLAN NO PL-" his cries muffled as Sandstorm shoved her core in his face he was forced to lick her core. Bramblepaw started to thrust tearing up Firestar's asshole he went faster the blood starting to act a a lubracaint. Firestar whimper pitifully utterly embarresed.

he had stoped licking Sandstorm's core she slashed his ear and said "Lick" he obeyed licking her walls. Bramblepaw's thrusts pushing him further and further into her core. she moaned and bucked her hips back.

Sandstorm used her tail to stoke his member and said "You like that don't you? you sluty tom" she growled. as as he was reaching his climax she stopped. and her body got tense tense up "OHH BRAMBLEPAW HE ISN'T NEARLY AS GOOD AS YOU" and came all over Firestar's muzzle.

she backed away as Bramblepaw started to rub Firestar's ecrect member with his tail. still trusting he tensed geting ready for release "YOU LIKE BEING FUCKED BY YOUR APPRENTICE HUH?" and came inside of Firestar.

his was ass leaking cum and Firestar came shortly after colpasing in a puddle of cum but they padded back up to him. and Sandstorm said "This will teach you" and pissed on him Bramblepaw did the same.

and then infront of him Bramblepaw started to lick out Sandstork making her cum quickly before mounting her as they moaned and fucked for what seemed like forever. and Bramblepaw teased that their kits would be white from all the semen he would relase into her womb.

Bramblepaw came. and 6 moons later they had two white kits one she cat named Sandkit and one tom named Bramblekit. every now and then they would take the kits out to rape Firestar.

 _Sorry! i had to cut it a bit short it was getting a bit too long. hope you like it!_


End file.
